Anna, Go To Him
by Victoria Harrison
Summary: The boys are at their famouse Ed Sullivan preformance when Paul meets a girl. Anna Sullivan, Ed Sullivan's dhauter. The fours lives are changed forever when they meet this girl, and the same gose for her. PaulxAnna pairing. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!
1. I Saw Her Standing There

**A/N: A few special thanks to some people who helped with this story. First, my parents and siblings for supporting me in my writing. Second I'd like to thank michellandjulia for being my new editor. I couldnt have done it with out you! :) And last, but most certainly not least... Ringo, drum roll please (lol) The Beatles! Because without you I wouldn't be writing today! Let's give a round of applause for these wounderful people! Now without further ado, my fan fiction!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Oh my god, Oh my god... IT'S THE BEATLES!" A girl shrieked from behind the wire fence that held back the thousands of fans, as the Beatles stepped off of their plane.

The shrieks were overwhelming, as normal. The fans were fainting and crying and screaming for the four, like always. Paul was already use to it all, even within that short time he had been famous. To him, it was just another day on the job. Not to say he didn't like his job. Oh no, he loved it. He loved that he could make others happy with his music. In fact, when he had first met John and the formed the Quarrymen, those where his only intentions. Well, most of it any way. The rest was to have fun and make his dream in life come true. It did. Now he had almost every girl in the world drooling at his feet, wanting him more then any girl had wanted him in his whole life. He smiled as he stepped out of the plane.

"Look! You're a bloody phenomenon!" Ringo turned to John.

"Haha. And you don't think you are?" He pointed to a row of screaming girls holding up posters, saying things like 'WE LOVE RINGO STARR!' 'MARRY ME RINGO!' and other things like that. Ringo pointed to that row of girls and winked. About half of those girls fainted on the spot, and the others looked at each other with suprised looks and screamed louder. George patted Ringo on the head.

"Their parents are probably at home right now, looking at the news, you know." he said with a laugh in his voice.

"Why, he made my daughter faint! Oh! That Ringo Starr, him!" Paul tried to act like one of the girls fathers.

"Oh no! I better hide!" Ringo played along jokingly.

The four looked around for a second, then got in their car. They had a show to be at and Brian Epstein, their manager, would have a fit if they were a fraction of a second late. The car ride was about half an hour to the Ed Sullivan show, and they need to be there early to rehearse the songs for the show. When they finally arrived Brian rushed them inside and told them to start reshearsing... immediatley!

"Okay, okay... Don't get your knickers in a twist!" John said under his breath. The other three heard him and laughed a little under their breath. Rehersal took about most of the time. When they finished, Ed Sullivan walked in and started talking to Brian. Beside Sullivan was a girl. The four had been in a conversation about their fans. When Paul saw her walk in, he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

'She's so...pretty!' he thought to himself. She was slender and tan, and her long brown hair was in a ponytail. Her bright blue eyes shone so brightly, Paul thought he would go blind.

"Paul...Paul!" The three tried to snap him out of his trance, but to no use. He walked off the stage and to the girl, who smiled as he walked to her.

"Umm, uhhh... Could I ask your name, love?" He tried to sound normal, like when he talked to other girls. But for some reason, it was impossible.

"It's Anna Sullivan. And I take it you're Paul McCartney and those are your band mates." She pointed to the three, who were now staring at this girl.

"Yeah...umm...so are you staying for the performance? If not then tell your dad I invited you to stay...Only if you want though." he managed to say. She smiled at him. It was the whitest, prettiest smile he had seen in his life.

"Sure! Thanks! I'll stay." she said before walking off.

Paul walked back on-stage, the other three following anna with their eyes

"Who is that?" Ringo asked, looking at Paul.

"Anna Sullivan. Ed Sullivan's daughter." Paul said with a dazed look in his eyes.

"I'd like to meet her," George said.

"Well, I just did, and trust me, it was worth those few minutes of my life." Paul said, looking down at his feet.

"I bet it was." John said walking to his guitar.

"Come on lads! We have a show to do!" John said enthusiastically.

The fans started pouring in. They noticed that Anna was among them. She took a seat in front row, and when she looked at them, she gave a small wave and a smile. The boys smiled back and waved at her

"OH MY GOD, THE BEATLES JUST WAVED TO ME!" a girl shrieked.

"NO! THEY WAVED AT ME!" another girl cried.

"NO! THEY WAVED TO ME!" the other girl countered back.

"NO! ME!"

"LIAR! THEY WAVED TO ME!"

Then two guards had to pull the girls off each other and escourt them outside.

During the performance, they kept looking at anna, who was looking at them with a big smile on her face. After the performance, they walked down to her.

"How'd we do?" George asked sheepishly.

"Great! I loved it!" she said, hugging all four of them. Inside it was the boys who were the ones fainting.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL, that's the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be writen by my editor, michelleandjulia. And if you have read her writing, you won't wanna wait! I can't even wait! Best of luck to michelleandjulia! Please RxR!<strong>


	2. Anna, Go To Him

**A/N: Okay so chapyer 2 is finally up as I promised! This chapter is by my woundeful editor, MichelleandJulia! I read it over and its very good, so i'll let you read this chapter and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Anna walked out the door of the main room, she turned a left and then right and then left again, she looked around her, there where many doors in this hall way, but she didn't know what one lead too what.

"Hello?" she called out a little frightend

The word echoed through the empty studio. Anna looked around.

'Okay, her father worked here. And she had been here a billion times.' she thought too her self. She was in the main studio, and right next to that was the hall that led to the front doors...right? Maybe it led to the canteen. Or the control room. Perhaps the lobby. She sighed. Her sense of direction had never been good. Yeah...there was no doubt about it, she was completely lost. She pulled her ponytail so it tightened, then a movement caught her eye.

"Hello?" she said again, her voice sounding confident even though she was scared stiff. She heard footsteps and she turned, her ponytail almost whacking her in the face. Her blue eyes stared intensely in the direction the noise was coming from.

"I'm warning you, I can have the police called at any minute and this studio isn't empty so-" she was cut off by a loud crash and a bunch of grunts. She jumped, then hesitated.

"Ow!" The voice was familiar and with a sigh of relief, she turned sternly on the person.

"Oi Ringo! Way to scare me half to death!" she yelled. The said Beatle looked up from the wires that had tangled him and smiled.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quite puzzled.

"I could ask you the same thing, love."

"I asked first." she said, her voice half full of attituide.

"Forgot me drumsticks. I didn't expect to find an angel too..." he said looking her over.

Anna could feel her face go bright red, she giggled a little her self. Ringo finally untangled himself and stood up, offering the girl a hand, she hesitated before finally taking it.

"Do you know where we're going?" Anna asked. Ringo turned and grinned at her.

"Nope!" he exclaimed. Anna sighed and continued to follow the hyper boy.

"Ringo!" John's figure was suddenly seen coming around a corner.

"Johnny!" Ringo yelled, launching himself at John and tackling him.

"Oi! Ringo!" John yelled, trying to push him off.

"Are you two coming out of the closet?" Paul smirked with George by his side.

"You know I'm yours, McCartney," John said with a grin. Paul wrinkled his nose and hepled the two Beatles on the ground get up. George looked at his three bandmates, shrugging and looking across at Anna. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Anna!" Ed Sullivan came up and hugged his daughter.

"Hi Daddy!" her reply bubbly and happy, he smiled at his dhauter.

"Guess what, darling," he said.

"What?" she replied.

"Your gonna go on tour with these four! Mr. Epstein and I talked about publicity and populartiy and decided it could help us both." her father replied. Anna looked with surprise at the equally surprised boys.

"Okay that's good news daddy! I'm happy too know that" she tryed too fake being excited but she knew... this was gonna be one strange trip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And end to chapter 2! Again I'd like too thank MichelleandJulia for taking the time too write such a great chapter! I'd also like too thank all the fathers in the world, HAPPY FATHERS DAY! (Especially my Dad, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr!) So please leave positive reveiws, it really means alot and it makes my day! Peace and Love and Happy Fathers Day!**


	3. Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Chapter 3 is up to read now, but first I'd like to thank Beatle-Peedle and ElizabethDublin for the kind reveiws! It means sooo much to me! I'd also like to thank the writer of the story Hello Goodbye... Georgieporgie31963! You really made my day when I read chapter 3 to your story, I really liked the authors note :) ... and again my editor michelleandjulia! She has been working very hard my story. Thank you all so much! This chapter is dedicated to you all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

As Anna watched her father walk off, she turned slowly to the four boys staring at her, obviously as shocked as she was. She was happy and embaresed at the same time... She was after all going on tour with the Beatles... THE ACTUAL BEATLES! But she also didn't want to. She thought they seemed nice, especially Paul, but she had just met them and now she was gonna be touring with them? Anna didn't know how to feel about the situation.

"Well, I'm going to get my stuff from my apartment. It's across the street... so I'll meet you here." Anna said, forcing a small, yet cheerful smile.

"Okay! See ya in a few!" Paul said with a smile. And as Anna walked away he couldn't help but let his eyes stare.

"Paulie! Are you checking her out?" John said in a whisper, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"No! I...ummm-I was just looking after her to make sure she didn't trip on any wires...Yeah. That's what I was doing." he said, murmuring the last part under his breath.

"Yeah. You were LOOKING after her. Right." George said, shaking his head.

"Oh...whatever Harrison! Come on, let's go." Paul said. And with that they made their way to the lobby, a little easier than Anna would have.

_**A Few Minutes Later.**_

"Come on Anna! We've got to get to the airport!" Ringo yelled out of the window of the car that held the other three Beatles.

"Okay! I'm coming! Give me a second!" Anna said, running out of the apartment building and into the car. She pulled on the door and it swung shut with a loud thud. Anna felt four pairs of eyes on her and she blushed. A blank expression coverd her face.

"Yes?" she asked, attitude in her voice.

"Nothing..." John said, still staring at Anna.

"Well, if your trying to beat me in a staring contest, you won't win. I always beat my brother and my parents." she said sitting back in her seat.

Then the car pulled out of the parking lot and on to the street. The rest of the car ride was about an hour and a half, which was easily passed by joking and laughing, singing a Beatles song, or trying to in Anna's case. But anywho, time flew and the next thing they all knew, they were at the airport.

"Time to face the crowd. Ready boys?" Ringo asked opening a door, which was immediately cramed with poilce officers ready to ascourt the five safely inside. Paul and Anna were the last to get out of the car.

"Stay close to me, okay?" Paul said to Anna. Her eyes enlared with suprise. She nodded.

'What a perfect excuse to hold her close, or hold her tight. Hey! I just made a pun with one of me own songs!' he thought, reffering to a lyric from his and John's song, "A Hard Days Night."

Paul put his arm around Anna and darted out of the car, into the loud, crowded airport parking lot. And within a few seconds, they were caught up with the other Beatles in the safety of a private room in the airport.

"Well, now to the next stop... The recording studio!" John, George, and Ringo said in unison.

"Again? ANOTHER car ride, with more CRAZY girls trying to kill us! How do you do this every day?" Anna asked, her mouth almost falling open with surprise.

"Welcome to the life of The Beatles!" all four of the Beatles cheered in unison. Anna smiled a little to herself. And with that they were in another car to EMI records.

As they were driving to the studio, the guys were once again in a conversation about their fans. Anna didn't have much to say or add to the conversation, so she just looked at the sites through the car window. She mostly saw girls crowded every where with signs or posters asking one of the four to marry the one holding the sign, some saying how they loved their favorite Beatle.

'Do these girls really think they know what love is?'Anna thought to herself. She was surprised at herself for thinking up such a snobby comment. Well, the tone she thought it in at least. Then again, she had just been in a break-up with her boyfriend a couple of months ago, so she was probably annoyed with all the 'Hearts' and 'I Love You's'. Anna was pulled out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder.

"Were here love. Come on." The voice was John's. He had taken her hand in his and almost dragged her out of the car, into the studio. When they got inside, Brian Epstein was in front of them.

"Get to work boys. Go! Get a move on!" he said, waving the boys into the sound studio. He then turned his attention to Anna.

"Ahh! Miss Anna! May I get you something? Water, something too eat, a chair? Somebody get this girl a chair!" Brian said, acting as if he was an assistant.

"Oh I'm fine. Thank you though." Anna said cheerfully.

"Just let me know if you need anything. And please, call me Brian." he said before walking over to the sound table.

Anna got her chair and took a seat at the sound table so she could see the boys record their songs. She crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap, all proper-like. Then the boys started to play. Anna leaned over to the sound master and asked what song they were playing.

"A new song, Twist and Shout. Here, this is the list of the songs they are recording today." And he handed Anna the list, then turned back to his work.

"Twist n' Shout. You know you look so good...You got me going. Just like I knew you would!" John sang into the mic, Paul and George "Ohhh"-ing as the harmony. Anna soon found herself smiling like she had done at the performance earlier. She noticed that Paul was looking at her. And when he noticed she noticed, he gave her a wink. She blushed and her smile grew. They finished the song and Anna looked down at the list. Her eyes widened when she read the title.

And I Love Her. By: John Lennon & Paul McCartney

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Be honest, I can take any ideas or revisions you guys have for me. It'll help a lot! Chapter 3 is done and Chapter 4 will be up in a few days. I stayed up doing this chapter all night. That's how much I care about you all! Well, RxR! PEACE &amp; LOVE<strong>!


	4. And I Love Her

**What will happen with Anna and Paul in this chapter? Read on and find out! All I'm gonna say is that they get a little closer.**

**(Hint: No they aren't hooking up yet or "doing" anything yet. It's more an emotionally and feelings kind of thing.) And I'll also be putting some OC'S of some of my friends (I asked them a few months ago) in on this chapter. The owners of these OC'S are:**

**michelleandjulia- Dakota Lillian Bluebird**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Okay...good. Now to the next song...what is it?" Brian asked, talking into a mic that would let the boys hear him outside the sound studio.

"Me and John wrote this one. It's called And I Love Her." Paul responded, setting up a separate mic. Then he looked over at Anna, who was looking back. He smiled as they started to play.

"I give her all my love, that's all I do. And if you saw my love, you'd love her too. I love her. She gives me everything, and tenderly. The kiss my lover brings, she brings to me. And I love her." Paul sang, not breaking his glance with Anna. She continued looking at him as well. A smile crossed her face.

"A love like ours, could never die. As long as I have you near me. Bright are the stars that shine. Dark is the sky. I know this love of mine will never die. And I love her...Bright are the starts that shine, Dark is the sky. I know this love of mine will never die, And I love her..." Paul could feel his heart flutter as he sang. He had only know this girl a few hours, but he felt as if he was in love. Anna was feeling the same way.

"Great boys! Good work! Let's take a break," Brian said, speaking through the mic.

"Okay!" All four boys yelled in union, setting down their instruments. Well, all except Ringo, who just had to put down his drumsticks. As they were walking out of the sound room, Anna got up and walked over to the four.

"Great! Very good, once again." Anna said as she hugged each boy.

"Thanks Anna." John said

"Thank you very much." George said

"Aren't you such a polite young woman." Paul said, ruffling Anna's hair.

"Thanks Annie." Ringo said, smiling at the nickname he'd be calling her for the remainder that they'd be touring together.

"Wow. I'm here for three hours and I already have a nickname? I'm a lucky little girl." Anna said, a bubbly tone in her voice.

"Well you are traveling with us, so you are pretty lucky." John said as a smile came across his face.

"I know. Thousands of girls would kill to be where I am now, don't ya think?" Anna said.

"You don't even know the half of what these fans would do just for us to look their way." George said, rolling his eyes and getting what Anna's comment meant.

"Well, my younger brother has a girlfriend who's a BIG Beatles fan. He took her to a concert of yours and he said she completely lost it. She was screaming and crying. She actually fainted for the last 6 minutes of it!" she smiled.

"Well always good to hear that." Paul smiled, putting and arm around Anna and looking down at her.

"Awww, don't they make a good couple?" John said. George and Ringo nodded in agrement.

"Oh, shove off!" Anna and Paul said in union.

This made the three burst out laughing. Anna just rolled her eyes and walked off back to the sound desk to take her seat. But before she could, Brian stopped her.

"The sound desk is having trouble, so gather up the boys and you can head over to their apartment and rest up for the night." he said, turning Anna back around and nudging her over to the boys. He turned back himself and left.

Anna looked over her shoulder with a 'What the...' look. She turned back around and shook her head before telling the boys the news about the sound table.

"Great! There is something we wanna show you before it closes for the weekend." Ringo said, walking over to the sound studio. The sound manager stopped him.

"Just leave your instruments here for tonight. No sense in taking them home and then lugging them back." And with that said, he turned back to the desk.

Ringo nodded to himself and turned back around and gestured for the others to follow him. And with that, they ran out the door and into the car.

"Hey. To Cavern Club please." John told the driver. He nodded his head and put the car into gear.

"Cavern Club? I've never been there. What's it like?" Anna asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"A great little place, but just another night club. Only the drinks are better then most." John said, turning back around and smiling at Anna.

"It's were it all began for us, You know before we were famous and all." George said putting an arm around Anna, beings he was sitting next to her.

"Cool. Can't wait too see it." Anna said smiling up at george.

_**Later That Night At The Cavern Club.**_

Anna walked around the club, looking around at the people walking around her. George led her to the bar where the others were. When they got there, George ordered Anna a drink, as well as one for himself.

"One glass of champagne for the lady and a martini for me, please." he told the bartender before turning to Anna.

"Do you drink?" he asked.

"Well being 21, I drink occasionally. And if I do its usually wine or champagne." She smiled before walking with George over to the others.

"So, what do you think of it so far?" Paul asked, standing up from his seat.

"The music is good...so I like it so far." she replied, smiling at him.

They stood around joking and laughting for a few minutes, just goofing around like they had done in thier car rides earlier that day.

"I have a champagne and a martini." the bartender called out.

"I'll get the drinks boys." Anna said and she walked over to the bartender.

Anna noticed that the bartender was a girl. She looked awfully familiar. She remembered the hair from somebody she knew when she was younger. Jet black, that flowed straight down her back, and distinctively parted in the middle. When she looked up at Anna, she showed her dark brown eyes.

'It couldn't be? Could it?' Anna thought to herself.

"Dakota? Dakota Lillian Bluebird? Is that you?" Anna said taking the drinks in her hands.

"Anna? Anna Lucille Sullivan? It's been so long!" The girl came from around the bar and hugged Anna, who had put the drinks down and was hugging Dakota back.

"You'll never believe who I'm here with. Come on!" Anna said, breaking the hug and picking up the drinks. They walked over to the boys, who were joking and laughing.

"Hear ya go George!" And she handed him the martini as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Who's this bird?" George asked putting his drink down and looking straight at Dakota.

"I'm Dakota Lillian Bluebird. I know I look different from all the English people down here, but that's cause I'm Cherokee. And I don't know if I'm really girly or not cause I'm TERRIFIED of roaches." she babbled, nervously eyeing George.

"Are you scared of beetles?" John asked, looking at the others with a grin crossing his face.

"No...why?" she asked, a puzzled look contorting her features.

"Because...we're The Beatles." John said, now looking at Dakota.

"You mean...you're Paul, George, Ringo and John?" she asked, a surprised and disbelieved look on her face.

"Yep! And I'm touring with them!" Anna turned to her friend.

"AHHHH!" Dakota screamed. Then she fainted, falling into George's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Many of you may see where Dakota and George will be heading from here on out, but still, was this a good chapter? I think I'll be doing 3 more chapters and I'm done, but it depends how the story goes and if you guys want me to do another story. RxR! PEACE &amp; LOVE!<strong>


	5. I've Just Seen A Face

**A/N: Please forgive me for not updating sooner! I have been editing and co-writing a story with a new member too the beatles-fic community, Georgieporgi31963! Both of the stories that she wrote are amazing and you guys should definitely check them out! Look for "Hello Goodbye." and "All Together Now: A prequel to hello goodbye." I have also been in alabama for my great aunts funerl. So leave some reviews too show the new author some support and send prayers too my great aunts family! We also have another OC joining the story today, Hear she is...**

**EllieJellyTheMusicGirl- Jasmine Deluca**

**And GirlInTheMask suggjested I use Maureen Cox, Ringo's first wife for this story. So have fun with this chapter, one of my favorites! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Oh gosh, Dakota!" Anna said with a shocked look on her face.

"It's okay, I have her..." George said looking at the girl in his arms.

They four boys helped stand her up, Anna trying to revive her, gently shaking her or calling her name loudly.

"DAKOTA! DAKOTA! DAKOTA!" Anna tried too yell, but she was drowned out by the music playing. Then an idea popped into Anna's head.

"Dakota! There's a roach on your neck!" Anna said smiling.

Dakota sprung up and started screaming like an 11 year old girl in a horror movie, jumping around like crazy. The group burst out laughing as she slowed down, glaring at them with If-Looks-Could-Kill-I'd-Have-Murdered-Five-People-Right-Now looks on her face.

"Anna Sullivan! Do you know how terrified of roaches I am?" She said walking over and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes... And now four more people do." She smiled fiendishly at her friend, she sipped from her champagne glass.

"Come on, let's dance. What's the point in coming to a club if you don't dance?" Paul said taking Anna in his arms, she set down her champagne and walked through the crowed club with Paul guiding her too the heart of the crowd. George looked at Dakota and offered a hand, and a blushing Dakota took it and followed him to the dance floor in the same manor as Paul and Anna had just left. Ringo and John sat at the bar, looking out into the crowd of people.

"Could I dance with you? My 'date' stood me up again." Said a voice, the two turned around to see a girl that looked too be the same age as john looking at them. Her slender body was tanned like Anna, and her hazel eyes seemed too sparkle under the lights of the club. Her dark brown shoulder length hair was slicked back and was accessorized with a silver head band. She had on a short black dress on. A smile crept across john's face.

"Sure bird, what's your name?" John said turning on his Lennon charm.

"It's Jasmine DeLuca. And what's yours?" She asked as a smile crossed her face.

"John Lennon. Come on let's go." John said standing up and taking the girls hand, disappearing into the sea of people. Ringo now sat alone at the bar. He looked up to see another bar tender on the job. He walked over and asked for a 'gen on the rocks.' and waited patiently waited for his drink. He smiled as he caught a glips of George and Dakota dancing together. George and Dakota were dancing around with smiles on their faces. He looked around for John and Jasmine, but he couldn't find them in the crowd. When he found paul, He gave him a thumbs up and a smile, he then took his drink and sat at a table near the exit door, silently drinking his drink. He looked up as a girl with the same drink as him took a seat across from him. She smiled warmly.

"Hi I'm Maureen Cox, Who are you?" The girl said sipping from her drink.

"I'm Ringo Starr. Nice too meet you." He said turning to her. When he got a look at her his heart stopped, she was beautiful! He brown hair was in a bun on top of her hair and her smile was dazzling.

"Oh My Gosh! Ringo Starr? You're my favorite Beatle!" She looked at him with a smile. He was even more adorable in person!

"Well, good too meet a fan. Hey I know this seems soon but would you like too dance?" He asked putting his drink down, forgetting it immediately.

"Sure!" She smiled putting down her drink and taking ringo's hand. Everyone was having a good time. Everyone was enjoying their company, dancing and laughing. The music was really playing now, the crowd was really getting wild and things were really going. It was late into the night when the groups decided too bid their farwells. Paul, Anna, George and Dakota walked too the car, hand in hand. John and Ringo stayed behind taking their time saying good-bye too the girls they might not even meet again. When the boys finally started back too the exit Jasmine and Maureen stopped them, a pen in both of their hands. The girls took their hands and scribbled a nummber on them. Jasmine gave John a wink before walking off, Maureen gave Ringo a small kiss on the cheeck, both leaving the two love struck beatles behind.

"Whoa..." They both said in sync, a fluttery feeling soon filled them inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hear it is, hope you enjoyed it! I will promise too update sooner than this! REVEIWS would be appreceaited!<strong>


	6. She Loves You

**A/N: Hello readers, I'm hear with the next chapter of "Anna Go To Him." I would just like too thank everyone how has reveiwed on this story and my resent story "THE CONCERT FOR JAPAN: WRITING STYLE." and soon on. I am very proud of both those storys and am happy that everyone likes them. Well I won't keep you any longer, Enjoy the chapter below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

As the group drove home, Paul was thinking about somthing important...

'Maybe I should ask her too be my girlfriend. I really need too ask soon.' He thought too himself, He looked over at anna. She was talking too Dakota.

'I can NOT let her go. She is a girl in a million, I'll never find some one as good as her again.' Paul just kept staring at anna. However, Paul wasn't the only one bit by the love bug. Ringo and John were thinking of the two girls they had meet at the bar earlier. John glanced at his hand, He smiled as he read the phone nummber too himself. Ringo couldn't get Maureen out of his head.

'Wow... How did I get a girl like that too like me? She's just so... so...' Ringo was cut of by the sound of the car stopping.

"Come on lads, I'm tierd and we have a concert tommorow at six." George said as he got out of the car. Anna, Dakota and Paul behind him. John and Ringo slowly got out of the car next. As they walked up too the apartment Ringo and Jogn felt as if they were floating on cloud they got too the apartment, John sat on the couch and took the old fashioned phone in his hands, he quickly diled the nummber on the key pad and waited for Jasmine too pick up. And sure enought she picked up.

"Hello?" Jamine asked

"Hey, It's john. You know from the bar." John responded.

"OH! Hey! I remmber you!" Jasmine said, John could almost feel her smiling on the other side of the phone.

"Sooo, I know this seems soon and all but, Are you doing anything next weekend?" John smiled happily.

**_LATER THAT NIGHT_**

Anna kept tossing and turning, For some resson she couldn't fall asleep. She looked at her friend, Dakota, sleeping on the couch that was beside the bed, only a few inches away. Anna flung the covers off of herself and walked out of the room and into the living room. She walked over too the window, The sky was just starting too turn a dark navy blue as the sun started too rise.

"Can't sleep love?" Anna turned too see paul in the entrence of the hall way.

"Umm-Uhh... I didn't see you there paul. Yhea, I couldn't sleep." Anna said, tripping over her words.

"Neiter could I... Anna, I have somthing too ask you." Paul said nervously, He wasn't sure weither he should ask her or not. He decided too just go with how he felt.

"Yhea paul?" Althought she was sure he couldn't see, her face had turned a bright pink.

"Well, I have been thinking about this for the past few days and... well I..." Paul was becoming more nervouse. What if she said no, He'd be heart broken.

"What are you trying too ask me paul?" Anna's stomache was doing flips inside of her. She was growing more and more jumpy.

"Anna, Will you... Will you be my girlfriend?" Paul said in one breath.

The room was filled with an eerie silence, Anna was in shock.

"Paul... I-I don't know what too say. I just had a really bad break up with my last boyfriend maxwell..." Anna was cutt of by paul.

"Look, Anna, If you don't wanna be my girlfriend I understand..." Paul said making his way down the hall. He reacher for the door knob, but before he could walk into his room and close the door he heard anna say call his name.

"Paul..." Her voice sounded distant.

"What." Paul said as he walked back down the hallway, Tears already starting too weal up in his eyes.

"You never let me finish."

"Why would I let you? So you could just regect me some more?"

"I didn't say no... Paul i'll be your girlfriend."

"You will?"

"Absoultly."

By now the sun had risen and the dim light was seeping through the window and into the room. Anna could see paul smiling at her. He walked over too her and took her in a hug and he heald her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled and that was enought. Paul pulled away and looked at anna, who was now looking up at him. And for the first time he kissed her, Pressing his lips hard on hers.

"FINALLY! JOHN, RINGO! GET IN HEAR, HURRY!" The two pulled away too see george and dakota standing in the entreance of the hall way. George had his arm around dakota and the two of them were smiling. Soon john and ringo joined them.

"So... You two are finally together! That's great!" Ringo said walking into the living room, hugging the new couple.

"Yeah. Finally." Paul said, wrapping an arm around anna, She let out a little giggle and smiled.

"Well lads, I hate too burst everone's bubble but we have a concert in the next three hours." John said sitting on the couch.

"Well, What are we waiting for? Let's get ready and go!" George said, And with that everyone started getting ready for the concert. Anna waited until everyone else had left the room, Then she called paul back into the living room.

"Paul..." Anna whispered, and sure enought Paul McCartney came walking down the hall ways, A smile on his face.

"Yhea anna?"

"Could you come hear? I need too tell you somthing." Anna smiled as paul sat on the couch beside her.

"Yhea?" He asked, A smile still plasterd on his face, Then from out of nowhere anna was leanded in and kissing him. Paul closed his eyes and kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY! The two are finally together, Stay tuned for more. (Hint: Were fast fowarding a year... And a ring is envolved.) REVEIW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	7. I Love You Too

**A/N: SUPRISE! Yep, I FINALLY got up and decided I would finish this story. I owe it to all my readers, Even thought I probabaly lost you all. Anyways, The last chapter to "Anna, Go To Him."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Ladies and Gentelmen, for the last time on our show... THE BEATLES!" Ed Sullivan annouced to an already scream filled room. The cuertin rose and the four young, loveable mop tops bounced into a rendition of "Ticket To Ride."

_I think I'm gonna be sad,  
>I think it's today, yeah.<br>The girl that's driving me mad  
>Is going away.<em>

She's got a ticket to ri-hide,  
>She's got a ticket to ri-hi-hide,<br>She's got a ticket to ride,  
>But she don't care.<p>

Anna sat in the front row on the Beatles last apperince on her fathers show, She smiled to Paul on the stage, Who gave her a famous Paul McCartney wink in return. She giggled into her hand and blushed._  
><em>

_She said that living with me  
>Was bringing her down yeah.<br>She would never be free  
>When I was around.<em>

_She's got a ticket to ri-hide,_  
><em>She's got a ticket to ri-hi-hide,<em>  
><em>She's got a ticket to ride,<em>  
><em>But she don't care.<em>

'I wounder if I should go through with this... I have too! I can't let her slip away. She's one of a kind.' Paul thought, Thinking of the ring box in his pocket.

_I don't know why she ridin' so high,_  
><em>She ought to think twice,<em>  
><em>She ought to do right by me.<em>  
><em>Before she gets to saying goodbye,<em>  
><em>She ought to think twice,<em>  
><em>She ought to do right by me.<em>

_I think I'm gonna be sad,_  
><em>I think it's today yeah.<em>  
><em>The girl that's driving me mad<em>  
><em>Is going away, yeah.<em>

Paul smiled at Anna. He was so happy he had meet her. Not many girls were like Anna. Most of the girls Paul dated were in it in for his money, But not Anna. She had been so kind and caring after she agreed to be his girlfriend. Life had been good until he meet Anna, When he meet Anna... Life became great._  
><em>

_Ah, she's got a ticket to ri-hide,  
>She's got a ticket to ri-hi-hide,<br>She's got a ticket to ride,  
>But she don't care.<em>

_I don't know why she ridin' so high,_  
><em>She ought to think twice,<em>  
><em>She ought to do right by me.<em>  
><em>Before she gets to saying goodbye,<em>  
><em>She ought to think twice,<em>  
><em>She ought to do right by me<em>.

It was sooooo close to the end of the song. SOOO close! Paul was dieing of anxiety. He despreatly wanting too ask Anna. It was now or never.

_She said that living with me,_  
><em>Was bringing her down, yeah.<em>  
><em>She would never be free<em>  
><em>When I was around.<em>

_Ah, she's got a ticket to ri-hide,_  
><em>She's got a ticket to ri-hi-hide,<em>  
><em>She's got a ticket to ride,<em>  
><em>But she don't care.<em>

Anna looked to her left, There sat the other Beatle girls... Or Beatle wives or fiances. George had proposed to Dakota a few months before and they had married shortly after. Ringo married Maureen little over a week ago and John and Jasmine were having their wedding the next month. Anna was happy for them all but she still wanted Paul to ask her. She had no idea she would be becoming a Beatle fiance in less them a few minutes._  
><em>

_My baby don't care, my baby don't care.  
>My baby don't care,<br>My baby don't care, my baby don't care._

The song finally ended after what seem a century too Paul. He walked to the microphone, Messed with until he got it to the height he wanted and then cleared his throat.

'Now or Never.' Paul thought to himself.

"Thank you. That was "Ticket To Ride." off our new album HELP! and so will the next few songs. Before we go on, I'd like to ask Anna Sullivan to come on stage for a momment." Paul smiled nervously as Anna stood up, Did a small bow for the audiance, And walked on the stage.

"Anna... I've been dating you for a year now... and well, I think it's about time I ask you this before I lose you..." Paul said shakily, He got down on one knee and looked up at a wide eyed Anna. Paul cleared his throat once more.

"Anna Sullivan... Will you marry me?" Paul finally said. Anna couldn't speak through her happy tears, So she mearly shook her head 'Yes.' and hugged Paul.

Some one in the addiance stood and screamed "SHE SAID YES!" And the room burst with happy cheers and aplause.

'Finally... I got the perfect girl, And she's all mine.' Paul said as he kissed Anna, Who still had happy tears in her eyes.

"Paul... I love you!" Anna whisperd in Paul's ear.

Paul smiled.

"I love you too Anna... I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>And cutt! I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter! This is my favorite chapter out of all of them, Im so glad that you all liked it and stay on the look out for more stories!<strong>


End file.
